Halloween Special: Die Bibliothek
by Der Rabe
Summary: Zu Halloween möchten die Geister der Bibliothek auch einmal ihren Spaß haben. Ten und Rose halten sie gut auf Trab, denn die 'Geister' sind niemand anderes als die alten Doctoren.


Er saß im Dunkeln in einer Ecke, er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wo er war und was er war. Ein Name wurde in die Dunkelheit gerufen: „Doctor…Doctor!" Dann war es wieder still. Dennoch er war nicht alleine in der Dunkelheit, da waren noch andere, auch wenn er sie nicht sah. Sie alle reagierten auf die Rufe ‚Doctor'.

Es war eisig draußen und es lag Schnee. Dieser war wirklich sehr früh dieses Jahr es war schließlich erst der und sie wohnten ja nun nicht in die den schottischen Highlands. Rose war froh als sie endlich in die warme Wohnung zu ihrer Mutter durfte. Der Doctor hatte sie zwei Stunden lang durch die Kälte gejagt, um eine Anomalie zu finden, die sich als Mini Wurmloch herausstellte. Nicht gefährlich und zwei Minuten Arbeit für ihn. Jackie hatte Tee gekocht und goss Rose nun eine Tasse ein.  
„Wo ist dein Doctor?"  
„Draußen, er kann vom Anomalien jagen heute nicht genug bekommen.", sagte Rose etwas genervt. Manchmal konnte er sie mit seinem übermäßigen Ehrgeiz für eine Sache nerven. Dann war es an der Zeit ihn alleine machen zu lassen.  
„Lass ihn, er wird schon rein kommen, wenn ihm kalt wird.", sagte Jackie stellte einen Teller Donuts auf den Tisch.  
Es dauerte einen Stunde, dann klingelte es an der Tür. Es war der Doctor. Er sah ziemlich unterkühlt aus mit seiner roten Nase und roten Ohren. Jackie grinste als sie die Tür aufmachte.  
„Hallo Doctor.", sagte sie überschwänglich und umarmte ihn und gab ihm danach noch einen fetten Kuss. Er war nicht gerade erfreut, aber es half nichts. Sie schob ihn in Wohnzimmer zu Rose die grinste, weil sie ihre Mutter kannte.  
„Na, Doctor fertig mit den Anomalien für heute?"  
„Ja…wie es aussieht." Er zog sich den Mantel aus und setzte sich zu Rose.  
„Du hast ja ganz rote Ohren.", lachte sie.  
„Es ist auch ziemlich kalt draußen.", sagte er schmollend.  
„Ich kauf dir ein paar Ohrenschützer, wenn wir noch einmal in die Stadt kommen.", sagte sie und wärmte mit den Händen seine Ohren. Der Doctor grinste breit.  
„Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Tee?" fragte Jackie.  
„Ja gerne."  
Der Tee wärmte den verfrorenen Doctor auf. Jackies hatte ihm extra noch zwei Donuts mit einer Bananenglasur mitgebracht, die er dankbar aß. Es machte Jackies endlosen Redeschwall zudem erträglicher.  
„Was macht ihr beide eigentlich an Halloween? Wir machen hier in der Nachbarschaft eine kleine Party. Ihre könntet doch auch kommen, verkleidet natürlich."  
„Nun ich würde schon gerne mal wieder eine Halloween Party besuchen. Wie sie es mit dir aus Doctor?", fragte sie ihn.  
„Nun ja, wenn du gerne möchtest Rose. Mit Kostüm vermute ich?"  
„Ja natürlich, ohne macht es doch keinen Spaß, Doctor. Auch du wirst dich verkleiden und wenn als Außerirdischer."  
Rose musste bei dem Gedanken an einen Doctor im Roswell Alien Kostüm so lachen, das sie ihre frisch eingegossene Tasse Tee umwarf und der heiße Tee zu einem Teil auf des Doctors Hose landete.  
„Au…", wimmerte der Doctor. „Rose, pass doch ein bisschen auf."  
„Entschuldige. Ich hole dir ein Handtuch."  
„Also wenn komme ich als Geisterjäger oder etwas Ähnliches.", sagte er.  
„Du wärst auch ein sehr hübscher Vampir mit deinem blassen Gesicht.", sagte Jackie.  
„Ich glaub das lassen wir lieber.", sagte er und sah vor seinem geistigen Auge, sämtliche Frauen des Blocks vor sich, wie sie ihn auffordern sie zu beißen. Er schob den Gedanke weg. Rose war inzwischen mit dem Handtuch zurück und trocknete ihm die Hose.  
„Na gut, such dir was aus. Und du Rose?"  
„Ich richte mich nach ihm.", sagte sie. „So scheint wieder trocken zu sein Doctor."  
„Danke…Rose…vielleicht sollten wir jetzt noch was für morgen vorbereiten.", sagte er, denn langsam wurde er ungeduldig. Rose grinste, sie kannte ihren Doctor gut und wusste wenn ihm langweilig wurde.  
„Wir könnten mal deinen Kleiderschrank durchforsten, vielleicht finden wir etwas Brauchbares.", sagte sie.  
„Ja, lass uns gehen…bis morgen, Jackie." Er war schon halb aus der Tür als Rose ihre Mutter kurz umarmte und ihm folgte. Der Doctor hatte es sehr eilig in die Tardis zu kommen.  
Dort marschierte er direkt zur Konsole. Er hoffte wohl, dass ihn ein Notfall ihn noch vor der Party retten konnte.  
„Eine Halloween – Party können doch ganz lustig werden, Doctor. Mach nicht so ein Gesicht."  
„Die Party ist nicht das Problem. Deine Mutter eher."  
„Stell dich nicht so an, da sind doch noch mehr Leute und sie wird dich nicht tot knuddeln, das tue ich vorher." Rose lachte und umarmte ihn. Er wand sich gequält.  
„Rose lass das, ich hab noch ein bisschen zu tun, warum gehst du nicht runter und suchst nach passenden Kostümen für uns zwei.", sagte er etwas grummelig und abweisend. Rose seufzte, manchmal war er so und dann konnte man ihn auch nicht überzeugen.  
„Na gut, ich schau mal."  
Rose spazierte nach unten und wanderte durch den Kleiderschrank. Sie fand ein Ghostbusters Kostüm, perfekt für den Doctor und für sich fand sie altes viktorianisches Kleid, was sie auch schon einmal an hatte. Sie lächelte beim Gedanken an das Abenteuer mit Charles Dickens. Rose packte alle Kleider in eine leere Box die, sie dort fand und ging wieder hinauf. Der Doctor war immer noch beschäftigt und nahm sie nicht wahr. Sie brachte die Kiste in ihr Schlafzimmer und beschloss dann etwas durch die Tardis zu schlendern. Dabei fiel ihr eine Tür am Ende des Ganges auf, auf dem ihr Schlafzimmer lag. Neugierig öffnete sie diese. Dahinter war ein großer Raum. Eine riesige Wendeltreppe führte auf ein Empore und überall waren alten Bücher. Seltsam das er ihr das noch nicht gezeigt hatte. Sie sah sich die Buchtitel an. Von Shakespeare bis Joyce fand sich alles in der Bibliothek, aber auch Werken des Okkulten von Crowley fanden sich dort. Ein Geräusch schreckte Rose auf. Eines der Bücher war aus dem Regal gefallen. Es war ein Band Dickens ‚Die Weihnachtsgeschichte'. Rose hob ihn auf ‚Ausgerechnet', dachte sie. Ein Regal weiter fiel ein weiteres Buch auf den Boden ‚Romeo und Julia', las sie als sie es aufhob. So langsam wurde es ihr unheimlich. Und plötzlich hörte etwas ein Wispern. ‚Rose' hörte sie ‚Ich bin hier'. Sie war verwirrt sie kannte die Stimme es war der Doctor, aber nicht ihr jetziger, es war die Stimme des Mannes, der sie damals im Kaufhaus gerettet hatte. Sie hörte weiteres Wispern im Raum eine Anzahl von Stimmen, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Das war verdammt unheimlich hier drin, sie ging zurück zur Tür diese schlug vor ihrer Nase zu. Sie vernahm ein Lachen und ein Wort ‚Companion'. Die Tür war nicht zu öffnen von innen. Rose bekam Angst und rief „Doctor…Doctor…!" Aber er kam nicht. Sie drehte sich um über ihr in der Höhe des Raumes tanzten zehn weiße nicht erkennbare Gestalten. ‚Geister', dachte Rose und drückte sich an die Tür. Eine dieser wabernden Gestalten löste sich und kam zu ihr. Rose machte sich bereit loszulaufen, aber die Gestalt stoppte gut zwei Meter vor ihr und nahm langsam Form an. Sie kannte das Gesicht. Er war es ihr erster Doctor.  
„Rose, schön dich zu sehen. Geht es dir gut?"  
„Ja…wie?"  
„Es ist Halloween morgen, auch wir dürfen dann spuken. Seine Schatten." Er grinste.  
„Oh…weiß er das?"  
„Ja, aber er wird nicht hierher kommen, er hat zu viel Angst vor uns…"  
„Sollte ich Angst haben?"  
„Nein, Rose du nicht, aber er. Er hat ‚Sarah' nicht hergebracht, das nehmen ihm zwei von uns sehr übel."  
„Oh ja, Sarah Jane, sie war sehr nett." Rose meinte sie hörte Gelächter von zwei Männern."  
„Rose, sag mir behandelt er dich gut?"  
„Ja, das tut er."  
„Will ich ihm auch raten. Sonst werde ihn übers Knie legen."  
„Ich dachte immer der Doctor ändert nur sein Aussehen?"  
„Es ist kompliziert wir sind er und doch auch irgendwie alle individuell. Jeder hier ist anders. Du musst verstehen ein Teil von mir…ihm stirbt jedes Mal, wenn er regeneriert. Und die siehst du hier. Wir helfen ihm wenn er Dinge vergisst, aber meistens vergisst er uns, weil sich der Vergangenheit nicht stellen will."  
„Deswegen war er so anders zu mir."  
„Ja Rose…leider hat er nicht gerade eine stattliche Figur und benimmt sich manchmal wie ein kleiner Junge. Ich hoffe du bist trotzdem nicht unglücklich mit ihm.  
„Oh nein, ich mag ihn sehr gerne."  
„Magst du ihn oder liebst du ihn?"  
„Du bist sehr neugierig."  
„Ja.", er grinste.  
„Ja, ich liebe ihn."  
Ein Rauen ging durch den Raum.  
„Sie sind alle ziemlich neidisch auf ihn bis auf den Großvater und den Papagei, die sind immer mies drauf. Du könntest uns einen Riesengefallen tun. Wir würden an Halloween morgen gerne mal hier raus. Du bräuchtest nur einen kleinen Code an der Tardiskonsole eingeben. Ist wirklich ganz einfach."  
„Er wird mir nicht an die Konsole lassen und außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass ihr in meiner Nachbarschaft spukt."  
„Rose, bitte. Wir bleiben unsichtbar und machen nichts kaputt. Und wir kommen auch wieder."  
„Na gut, weil ich dich so gerne mochte. Aber hört ihr anderen: Benehmt euch."  
Sie hörte Lachen. ‚Wir würden ihn nie blamieren'  
„Hier der Code den du eingeben musst. Morgen kurz vor der Party am besten. Ihr geht doch auf eine Party, oder?"  
„Ja."  
„Gut, dann fällt es ihm auch nicht auf. Wir sind im Morgengrauen zurück. Das wird mit Sicherheit fantastisch.", lachte er.  
„Ich gehe dann jetzt, aber wenn ich Ärger wegen euch bekomme, werde ich es ihm erzählen, dass ihr mich gezwungen habt."  
„Natürlich, Rose. Vertrau mir bitte."  
Rose ging, ihr war nicht wohl bei der Sache, aber manchmal sehnte sie sich nach dem anderen Doctor, der sie aus ihren langweiligen Leben befreit hatte. Sie konnte ihm doch trauen, oder? Sie ging zurück Richtung Komandoraum. Den Zettel mit dem Code ließ sie in der Tasche verschwinden. Als der Doctor sie sah freute er sich sehr.  
„Rose, ich dachte schon du wärst eingeschlafen. Sollen wir Kostüme anprobieren…ja?", fragte er und griff ihre Hand und schleppte sie nach unten zu ihren Schlafzimmern. Er war sehr freudig als Rose ihm das ausgesuchte Ghostbusters Kostüm zeigte. Ihr Kleid ließ seine Augenbraue nach oben wandern.  
„Das ist hübsch. Ist das 'das' Kleid?"  
„Ja.", unterbrach sie ihn.  
„Schön, aber zu meinem Kostüm muss ich noch was basteln. Soll doch echt aussehen, oder?" Er war schon auf halben Weg in seine Bastelecke.  
„Bis morgen.", rief sie ihm nach. Sie wusste er würde nicht antworten und sie würde ihn erst morgen nachmittag wieder sehen. Gute Gelegenheit den Code einzugeben, es würde sicher nicht schaden. Gut, das sie ihrem Doctor schon lange genug auf die Finger geschaut hatte, das sie zumindest die Zeichen für die Zahlen kannte. Sie schlich zurück und erfüllte ihren Auftrag. Die Tardis schien auch nichts gegen diese Zahlenkombination zu haben. Es schien eher als ob sie Rose noch dabei half, die Tür zur Bibliothek permanent zu entriegeln. Sie musste sie auch zuvor entriegelt haben. Rose ging zurück zum Schlafzimmer. Sie war sehr müde und schlief recht schnell ein.  
Am anderen Morgen wurde sie recht früh wach und ging unter die Dusche und danach in Küche um etwas zu essen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihnen ein Futterpaket mitgegeben. Immer noch keine Spur vom Doctor. Rose beschloss ihn zu suchen. Seine Bastelecke war verlassen und auch in seinem Schlafzimmer war er nicht mehr, da er nach mehr maligen Klopfen nicht antwortete. Sie ging weiter. Die Tür zur Bibliothek stand auf. Rose bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl. Sie schaute hinein, aber auch dort war er nicht, aber auch nicht die ‚Geister'. Sie beschloss mal rauszuschauen immerhin konnte er ja auch raus gegangen sein. Und da stand er mit einem seiner Gadgets, die auch mal funktionierten mitunter.  
„Morgen, Doctor. Was ist los?"  
„Oh…Rose…ich hab einen Geister Detektor gebaut und er funktioniert. Er zeigt acht geisterhafte Entitäten in der näheren Umgebung. Scheinbar überlappen sich die Dimensionen an diesem Datum tatsächlich." Er kratzte sich am Kopf.  
Rose lächelte unschuldig. „Magst du nicht was essen? Mom hat Muffins gebacken und da sind auch Bananen Muffins dabei."  
„Oh…ja gerne, Rose." Er ließ sich von Rose zurück in die Tardis ziehen. Er erzählte ihr begeistert beim Essen was er die ganze Nacht gemacht hat. Sein Kostüm war fertig und er freute sich tatsächlich auf die Party. ‚Oh', dachte sie, sie würde etwas zurück halten müssen. Der weitere Vormittag verlief relativ ereignislos. Der Doctor schien keine Notiz von der offenen Bibliothekstür zu nehmen.  
‚Bis du so zerstreut oder spielst du mir was vor', dachte sie. Es war Zeit sich umzuziehen für die Party. Sie schlüpfte in ihr Kleid und klebte Vampirzähne auf. Sie war zufrieden mit ihrem Spiegelbild. Auf dem Gang vor ihrer Tür wartete eine Kopie von 'Dr. Spengler' auf Rose allerdings noch geekiger als das Original aus dem Film und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
„Wie sehe ich aus?" fragte er.  
„Niedlich.", sagte sie und schenkte ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln. „Wie sehe ich aus?"  
„Wunderschön.", sagte er und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.  
„Wie wäre es wenn wir losgehen?"  
„Oh…ja." Er hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und Rose hakte sich unter. So gingen sie in Richtung Partykeller.  
Unterwegs sahen sie so einige Kinder mit Eimern voller Süßigkeiten.  
„Rose, ich wünschte wir könnten auch Süßigkeiten sammeln. Macht bestimmt Spaß."  
„Ja tut es.", grinste Rose. „Aber du bist mit deinen 902 Jahren, ein bisschen zu alt dafür."  
„Schade.", schmollte er spielerisch. Plötzlich meldet sich sein Gadget zu Wort und begann zu piepen und zu blinken.  
„Wow…Rose, ein echter Geist.", sagte er. Plötzlich hörte man das Schreien einiger Kinder. ‚Bitte nicht', dachte Rose. Drei Kinder stürmten ihnen entgegen und stammelten etwas von einem geisterhaften Dracula und einem wahnsinnigen Mann der Jelly Babies verteilte. Als sie in die Richtung ging verschwanden die Warnmeldungen und alles war ruhig. Rose sah aus den Augenwinkeln eine schemenhafte Gestalt mit einem rot gefütterten Cape. ‚Dracula, wahrscheinlich', dachte Rose und hoffte das es dabei blieb. Sie gingen wieder Richtung Partykeller. Der Doctor zuckte plötzlich zusammen, etwas hatte ihn wohl am Kopf getroffen.  
„Ein Kricketball?" Er runzelte die Stirn.  
„Trick or treat.", lachte sie um ihre wachsende Unruhe zu überspielen.  
„Wohl eher Trick.", sagte er. „Hey, wer immer, das war das ist nicht witzig."  
Anstelle einer Antwort flog ein weiterer Kricketball in seine Richtung. Er schaffte es gerade noch auszuweichen. Gelächter war zu hören. „Ich sag doch, du triffst ihn nicht zweimal, Kleiner".  
„Sei mal vorsichtig was du sagst, Opa."  
Rose sah den Doctor an.  
„Willst du mir was sagen?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich war in der Bibliothek und hab die Anderen getroffen."  
„Und sie raus gelassen? Oh, Rose.", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.  
„Oh, Oh…er weiß Bescheid, lasst uns abhauen.", sagte eine Stimme in der Nähe.  
„Ihr werdet nicht abhauen. Ihr werdet schön brav wieder zurück mit mir in die Tardis kommen und hier kein Unheil stiften."  
„Unheil…sagt wer? Der Kleine mit der großen Klappe. Fang uns doch."  
„Oh, nein. Rose, gibst du mir aus meinem Rucksack die Geisterfallen…Schnell."  
„Ja, ich ja mach ja schon."  
Sie kramte und fand drei Fallen und gab sie ihm er warf sie auf den Boden und aktivierte eine nach der anderen. Fünf der Gestalten wurden tatsächlich angezogen. Drei blieben verschwunden. Der Doctor seufzte.  
„Ich hasse es. Jedes Mal versuchen, die drei abzuhauen, wenn man in Bibliothek geht. Dein erster Doctor, der Rüschenhemdträger und der Verrückte. Die drei wollen sich nicht damit abfinden tot zu seinen. Wir bringen die Fallen zurück in die Tardis und dann gehen wir sie suchen. Die Party fällt dann wohl aus."  
„Wohin gehen die drei wohl?"  
"Bei zweien weiß ich das sogar…Sarah. Die nehmen mir übel, das ich Sarah nicht mit die Bibliothek gebracht habe. Wohin der andere geht… keine Ahnung. "  
„Und das bei der Kälte. Tut mir leid." Sie schaute ihn traurig an.  
„Ist gut, Rose." Er lächelte sie an. „Allons-y. Laufen werde ich bestimmt nicht bei dem Wetter."  
Die Reise war kurz. Der Doctor hatte es eilig zu Sarah Jane Haus zu kommen. Sein ‚Geister Detektor' blinkte wie wild als sie zum Haus kamen.  
„Siehst du Rose. Ich hatte recht." Er bückte sich nach einer Papiertüte am Boden und roch daran. „Natürlich Jelly Babies. Wie könnte es anders sein." Er schnellte an der Haustür. Es dauerte eine Weile bis die Haustür aufging.  
„Oh, Doctor. Ich nehme an du kommst nicht um Süßigkeiten zu ergattern."  
„Sarah, wenn du Jelly Babies hast würde ich vielleicht nicht nein sagen.", sagte er.  
„Hallo, Sarah Jane", sagte Rose.  
„Oh, Hallo Rose. Kommt erst einmal rein."  
Der Doctor stürmte ins Wohnzimmer. Rose sah Sarah Jane entschuldigend an. Sie lächelte. Im Wohnzimmer befanden sich die zwei Ausbrecherkönige. Sie waren keine Geister, sondern hatten sich materialisiert. Der Doctor war sehr überrascht und starrte die zwei mit offenem Mund an.  
„Das bekommt ein neues Ausmaß mit euch zweien.", sagte er und setzte sich erst einmal.  
„Du solltest dein Labor nicht unbeobachtet lassen. Ich hatte dank der lieben Rose hier eine Nacht lang Zeit dieses wunderbare Gerät zusammen zu bauen." Stolz präsentierte eines dieser unmöglichen Gadgets, die nur der Doctor so bauen konnte. Der andere Doctor grinste breit und sagte: „Und es funktioniert sogar, wie du siehst, ansonsten explodieren seine Erfindungen ja immer…..bumm kaputt." Er ruderte wild mit den Armen in der Luft.  
„Ha, Ha…meine Gadgets funktionieren immer.", grummelte er und um vom Thema abzulenken ging er zu Rose und nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. „Freut mich sehr dich kennen zu lernen."  
Rose lächelte. Der andere Doctor kam hinzu.  
„Hallo Rose, magst du ein Jelly Baby?", fragte er.  
„Gern." Rose mochte die Beiden sofort. Ihrem Doctor gefiel das gar nicht und so sprang er auf.  
„Es tut mir ja leid wenn ich euch unterbreche, aber ihr müsst wieder mit mir in die Tardis zurückkommen."  
„Ja morgen früh, wenn die Verstofflichung endet kehren wir automatisch zurück zur Tardis. Lass uns diesen Spaß, Kleiner. Ich möchte nur noch mal die Gelegenheit an Samhain nutzen um Sarah und…Jo zu sehen.  
„Jo?", fragte Rose  
„Mein zweiter Companion. Sie kommt zum Abendessen. Warum bleibt ihr nicht?"  
„Eurer Mitausbrecher, mein Vorgänger ist verschwunden.", mischte sich der Doctor ein.  
„Das ist er nicht. Er kommt morgen zur gleichen Zeit wieder, wie wir."  
„Wo ist er?", fragt der Doctor leicht ärgerlich.  
„Er sagte er hätte etwas zu erledigen. Er ist nicht gerade gesprächig, das weißt du doch. Versuche dich mal daran zu erinnern zur Abwechslung.", sagte der weißhaarige Doctor etwas ungehalten darüber, das er ausgefragt wurde.  
„Großartig…"grummelte der Doctor und kalibrierte seinen Detektor neu.  
„Lass uns doch hier bleiben oder glaubst du, das er so viel Schaden anrichten könnte in der Welt? Er ist doch auch irgendwie du." Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Der Blick, der ihn meistens dazu brachte das zu tun was Rose wollte.  
„Na gut, vermutlich hast du recht und ein bisschen was von Halloween wollen wir auch haben."  
„Danke." Sie umarmte ihn innig.  
Es klingelte noch einmal an der Tür und draußen stand Jo. Sie begrüßte Sarah sehr herzlich.  
Er ging bis in den Flur weil er es nicht abwarten konnte sie zu sehen. Es war so lange her.  
„Jo…wie schön dich zu sehen."  
Jo ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme.  
„Wie ist das möglich?"  
„Samhain, die Dimensionen sind sich näher und ich hab extra ein Gerät gebaut, damit wir uns noch einmal sehen können. Sarah und dich."  
„Nur diese eine Nacht?"  
„Ja…leider." Sie kam zusammen ins Wohnzimmer.  
Der Blick mit dem er Jo ansah brach Rose fast das Herz. Sie sah ihren Doctor an und er sah Jo genauso an.  
„Jo, das ist der Doctor und sein Companion Rose und von dem Herren mit langen Schal hat dir Sarah bestimmt viel erzählt."  
„Oh ja.", lachte sie. „Doctor, Doctor", sagte sie und nickte den beiden anderen Doctoren zu. „Und ein besonderes Hallo an dich Rose." Sie umarmte sie.  
„Hallo Jo", sagte Rose.  
Sarah Jane stand in der Tür.  
„Das Essen ist fertig und aufgetischt. Sollte auch noch für zwei Personen mehr reichen." Sie gingen zusammen ins Esszimmer. Jo mit ihrem Doctor, Sarah Jane mit ihrem und Rose mit ihrem, der immer noch etwas nervös war. Rose legte ihm den Kopf auf die Schulter und er legte seinen Arm zögerlich um sie. Das Essen war reichlich und sehr lecker. Die beiden älteren Doctoren erzählten Geschichten während des Essens nur Roses Doctor war seltsam still. Rose vermutete das er sich immer noch fragte wo sein Vorgänger war und ihm das den Spaß am Abend verdarb. Rose fühlte sich schuldig, da sie die Geister ja aus der Bibliothek gelassen hatte.  
„Magst du nicht auch eine Geschichte erzählen?", fragte sie.  
„Rose, nicht heute. Ich glaube ich würde lieber meine Suche weiterführen. Bleib du nur hier."  
„Doctor…"  
„Keine Widerrede.", sagte er ernst.  
„Gut, bis später.", antworte Rose.  
„Bis bald Sarah Jane, Jo….Vorgänger.", verabschiedete er sich und war schnell aus der Tür.  
Rose seufzte. Der weißhaarige Timelord kam zu ihr.  
„Sei nicht traurig, er wird sich wieder fangen. Diese Nacht ist für alle, die den Krieg gesehen haben nicht einfach. Die Erinnerungen kommen wieder. Dein erster Doctor hat uns erzählt was passiert ist. Genieße die Nacht, Kind. Ich muss dir unbedingt die Geschichte erzählen wie ich den Master mit Hilfe seiner eigenen Blödheit geschlagen habe."  
Rose ließ sich berieseln. Der weißhaarige Doctor war eine Quelle unglaublicher Geschichten, aber der etwas verrückte Doctor mit dem Schal versuchte seine Geschichten noch zu übertrumpfen, so ging es fast die ganze Nacht. Rose vergaß die Zeit.

Der Doctor stand vor seiner Tardis als plötzlich sein Gerät wieder zu blinken begann, aber diesmal als er es in eine andere Richtung hielt. Der Grund stand zwei Minuten später vor ihm.  
„Na, vor den fröhlichen Geschichten, von früher geflohen? Die zwei sind nett, aber die Geschichten konnte ich immer schwer ertragen."  
„Du kommst also auch zurück."  
„Ist Rose noch da drin?"  
„Ja, sie soll ruhig ein bisschen Spaß haben."  
„Behandele sie ja anständig. Hörst du?"  
„Zum hundertsten Male ja, ich würde ihr nie etwas tun."  
„Du könntest ihr sagen, was du für sie empfindest."  
„Wieso? Du weißt doch ganz genau, warum du das schon nicht getan hast?"  
„Du liebst sie doch, oder?"  
„Ja, natürlich. Gerade deswegen kann ich es ihr nicht sagen. Es würde….zu wehtun. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen sie sterben zu sehen…"  
„Glaubst du wenn du es nicht sagst tut es weniger weh? Du bist blöd."  
„Ja, einsamer Held. Wo warst du?", grummelte er.  
„Nachdenken und mir diesen Planeten noch einmal ansehen. Ich denke nicht das wir noch viele Gelegenheiten bekommen werden rauszukommen. Mich beschäftigen in dieser Nacht die Toten. Unser Planet war auch einmal so lebendig vorm Krieg und jetzt... Es muss doch möglich sein das zu ändern."  
„Nein, das weiß du auch. Der Time War wird immer unerreichbar sein für uns und wir müssen mit der Schuld leben."  
„Ich gehe freiwillig zurück in die Bibliothek, wenn du mich rein lässt. Ich hab mich verabschiedet."  
„Nur nicht von Rose."  
„Sie wird es verstehen. Sie hat ja dich. Wenn ihr jemals was zustößt dann, werde ich dich dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen…hörst du."  
„Ist ja gut." Er fühlte sich genervt und brachte ihn in die Bibliothek zurück zusammen mit den Geistern in den Fallen. Die er nun entließ.  
„Träum schön von den alten Zeiten.", sagte er und ging. Er bedauerte die Party verpasst zu haben.  
Grübelnd zog er sich um. Die Erinnerung an früher machte ihn traurig.

Es dauerte noch zwei Stunden und die Doctoren und Rose kamen auch zurück.  
„Danke für die Nacht, Kleiner.", sagte der weißhaarige Doctor  
„Hier sind noch zwei Tüten Jelly Babies .", bedankte sich der Schalträger.  
Die Beiden ließen sich ohne großen Protest wieder zurück in die Bibliothek bringen.  
Rose war bester Laune.  
„Was für irrsinnige Sachen du in deinem Leben erlebt hast. Hast du ihn gefunden?"  
„Ja."  
„Hat er nichts sonst gesagt?"  
"Nein, er wollte auch nicht mit dir reden Rose."  
„Es ist alles gesagt und er wäre nur noch trauriger geworden. Anderes als die zwei, die haben die Nacht genossen, allerdings gab es bei Jo und Sarah Jane Tränen."  
„Die beiden haben den Krieg nicht gesehen und waren nie wirklich alleine und Traurigkeit kannten sie auch nur wenig dadurch. Anders als…wir." Er sah sie traurig an.  
„Du hast ja jetzt mich und ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Ich bleibe für immer bei dir."  
Er lächelte sie an und versuchte die Trauer zu verdrängen.  
„Oh, Rose. Wenn ich dich nicht hätte…Ich hoffe deine Mutter ist nicht zu böse darüber, das wir die Fete verpasst haben."  
„Bestimmt nicht." Sie umarmte ihn spontan und er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.  
„Du solltest schlafen gehen."  
„Ja, das ist wahr."  
„Bis in ein paar Stunden Doctor."  
Rose ging zu ihrem Schlafzimmer und ließ einen nachdenklichen Doctor zurück. Er würde die verpasste Party morgen wieder gut machen. Er hatte da schon so eine Idee.


End file.
